


youknowhedonediddlydidit.docx

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Being caught, M/M, Open ended, basically I watched the episode and this was the only thing on my brain lmao, jerking off, set right after episode 2, short n'sweet pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: okay but are you telling me that Yuri DIDN’T jerk off with his childhood idol sleeping on the floor of his bedroom??? like…that happened man. it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a week ago and only just now finished it rippp

He shouldn’t do this. He really, really shouldn’t.

It shouldn’t even attract him for that matter but,

It’s been several weeks since Viktor had shown up on his metaphorical doorstep and into his literal hot springs. Each night Viktor had insisted on spreading his futon on Yuri’s floor, like somehow sleeping in close proximity will help them know each other better. Some nights he’d even tried to wriggle his way into Yuri’s bed, though he’d never gotten very far with that particular venture.

There was only so much embarrassment Yuri could take, after all.

But then today the other Yuri, the Russian Yuri, had shown up as well, and now it seems Viktor won’t be sleeping on his floor anymore.

“It’s not fair,” Yurio had spit, and that had been pretty final.

So now Viktor is in a room down the hall and no longer littering Yuri’s floor.

And it’s such a relief honestly.

Because…

Because…well, it was weirdly, ridiculously _attractive._ It shouldn’t have been, but something about Viktor being in his childhood room, the same room where Yuri had dreampt about him, had thought about him, had realized he was _bisexual_ because of him. It was strangely illicit, that arousal, wrong and perverted and just so freaking strong.

And it hasn’t lessened just because Viktor is gone now. Oh no, that image of him curled up on the floor, yukata slipping off his shoulders, hair tumbling across his forehead, is forever seared into Yuri’s mind.

If anything, the arousal is stronger now than ever.

Because now. Now, he can actually get off in his own bedroom without worrying about Viktor being _right there_. Even if that would have been…well, not nice, but better. Hot. Really freaking hot. Jerking it with Viktor not even ten feet away.

Shit.

Hurriedly Yuri slides his door closed, one hand already pulling up his shirt so that he can get it off. He shouldn’t do this.

He’s going to, and he’s going to enjoy every second of it.

Kicking his jeans down his legs, he flops back on his bed, fingers closing tight around his dick. Instantly his breath hitches, hips twitching. It feels so good, and he’s already leaking pre-cum like crazy, making that first up and down pull a smooth glide.

Everyone else is already in bed, or at least they should be. Yuri had waited a while before he’d left the table after dinner, mainly because he knew for a fact that this was going to happen. He had known it would happen the second Yurio had insisted Viktor sleep somewhere else. And the possibility of someone coming knocking on his door, looking for him, interrupting him…well, he’d wanted to give them all time to fall asleep.

An involuntary whine pulls itself from his throat when he has to grab the lotion from the bedside table and then rearrange himself on top of the comforter. But then his hand is back on his dick, the lotion cool and foreign and wonderful, and his breath goes ragged again.

When he closes his eyes, all he can see is Viktor. Laid out on his floor, one pale shoulder turned towards Yuri, green fabric pulled low enough to show the enticing pink of a hard nipple. Did he know? Did he know how much Yuri had admired him as a boy, as a teen? Did he know Yuri had laid on that very same floor watching videos of Viktor? Did he know that Yuri had had one of his very first orgasms thinking about him?

Fuck. He’s already close.

Most of the time, Yuri is so busy during his days that he doesn’t put a lot of finesse into his jerking off. He just gets off quickly, then falls asleep. Occasionally he likes to take his time though, draw it out, really get into a good fantasy. And that’s what he’d like to do this time. But he’s just so pent up from night after night of Viktor being in here that he can’t bring himself to slow down and focus. Instead the air is filled with the slick noise of his hand moving, his breath gasping from his chest, head tossing against the pillow, and the fingers of his opposite hand wound tight into the sheets.

If he had been brave he would have taken a picture of Viktor.

If he had been _really_ brave, he would have reached out while Viktor was asleep. Trailed his fingers over that well shaped shoulder, maybe run a thumb over the sweet, parted lips.

That’s it, that’s all it takes, just that image, the imaginary warm breath against his thumb and Yuri is spilling all over his hand, breath catching and holding on a soft “Vik,” not even able to get the name out in its entirety.

He’s blinking open his eyes, drowsy and cum-dumb now, when the slide of his door opening startles him.

“You know,” comes Viktor’s soft voice, and Yuri has a moment of intense panic as he scrambles to try and cover himself, “I was just going to wait until you were done to come talk to you but…I’m pretty sure I just heard my name.”

Viktor’s smile is soft and cool, eyes bright even in the dim lighting and Yuri stares at him blankly. Thankfully he’s got the blanket over his lap now but there’s still cum all over his hand and he can feel the red staining his cheeks in embarrassment. He opens his mouth, closes it, and then realization slams into him _hard._

His lips part, explanations and a million apologies fighting to get off his tongue first, but Viktor just holds up a pale hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“Now, now,” he says, as if to calm Yuri’s rising panic. “I never said I disapproved.”

And with that he steps into the room, closing the door softly behind him without looking at it. His small smile widens, revealing sharp, sharp teeth as he closes in on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like my writing, feel free to send me prompts over on [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)! Even the porny ones ;)


End file.
